gabe's inferno
by johnnycache
Summary: gabe tells justin a story about highschool


hello the names johnny and let me tell ya a story about my room mate justin and gabe when they talked to eachother on facebook here it goes is March 20 Gabe Parappa Janisz 3/20, 5:19am Gabe Parappa Janisz i told my dad the true life story of when we were in our cube and then all of a sudden heard revving engines and then screeeEEEECCHHH john lasseter drifts in knocking over me and my desk and said hey go see planes 2 and then he floored it the heck outta there Justin Noel 3/20, 5:21am Justin Noel oh yeah that's a good one Gabe Parappa Janisz 3/20, 5:22am Gabe Parappa Janisz it wasn't so good for my desk! Justin Noel 3/20, 5:22am Justin Noel or you! Gabe Parappa Janisz 3/20, 5:22am Gabe Parappa Janisz no it wasnt! i hate john lasseter! Justin Noel 3/20, 5:24am Justin Noel as he screeched away I had a little SCREECH of my own and I yelled yeah ya better run you lassaRETARD Gabe Parappa Janisz 3/20, 5:24am Gabe Parappa Janisz and then we highfived like "NICE" but then he pulled a u turn and started doin donuts and kickin up all this dust at us! and i was like "pffytttt' trying to spit it our out and then pep was like "stay outta my corner" and jacob winkler was like "cough cough i have asthma IM DYING" "YOURE KILLING ME JOHN LASSETER" and jamie spiez is like 'outta the way i know cpr" "stand back" and he rips off both their shirts and he has like a life guard whistle and im like does he always have that on but he starts doing compressions and he's like no good his heart stopped and im like jamie its not over just year yet and i like bite into the electric chord plugging in the pencil sharpener and shred it in half and slam my hands on his chest and i scream "SUPER HERO STATIC SHOCK" and then his heart starts but john lasseter is still doing donuts and it's getting kind of out of hand why didnt he stop already maybe someone cut his breaks? so you went 'hey who is that over there is it TOM LAW?" and like we see tim burton rush over but not john lasseter? and then tony is like "oh look its devon and bam john hops on abbeys skateboard and ramps it throug those big glass windows into the main gallery glass is shattering every where and oh know its JOE the glass is KILLING HIM i want to go help him but i cant since im saving jacob's life and i still cant really see through all of john lasseter's fucking dust and im like JUSTIN ANYBODY GO HELP HIM and you're like gabe it's it's too late and then like the dust settles down and we see joe's body for like a second but then it clouds over again and then when the clouds clear his body isnt there and we're all like with our jaws on the ground and then this dude named chris sanders pops his head in and goes 'hey do you guys know de'von' and i'm like 'yeah but i cant FIND him since you shot out all the lights with that gun you have' and he's like 'thats right im robbin you hand over all of tony's drawings so i can say their mine!' and we're like dang tony was actually animating a cool scene we cant give away his work but we have an ace up our sleeve we just give him all of the original ms wikka drawings and files and then he goes ' haha suckers im gonna show this to my producer without even watching it first!' and then he ran like REALLY REALLY REALLY fast and exploded back in time and they made croods and then steve let me into andrew bach's office and i accidentally broke his pencil sharpener Justin Noel 3/20, 5:35am Justin Noel oh my god Gabe Parappa Janisz 3/20, 5:35am Gabe Parappa Janisz and steve was like "did you break that" and I was like "haha no it was like that when i got here you idiot steve" Gabe Parappa Janisz 3/20, 5:36am Gabe Parappa Janisz dang he needs his rest tho after doing all of chris sanders' work Justin Noel 3/20, 5:37am Justin Noel wow we REALLY pulled one over chris sanders Gabe Parappa Janisz 3/20, 5:37am Gabe Parappa Janisz CROOD thing, too hhahahahahah CROOD riddance CRis sanders i was trying to work in emmets surprising hairlessness and jack's surprising hairiness like maybe jack stole some of emmet's hair or something but they both still were wearing lifeguard whistles and jack also had one half of those heart necklaces and im like 'sorry i lost mine' so he got kind of upset and left Justin Noel 3/20, 5:39am Justin Noel I was gonna work in Zach walking in and telling a really bad joke and everyone stops what they're doing to get mad at him and Jacob briefly comes back to life to tell him he's a huge idiot but I was really enjoying the show Gabe Parappa Janisz 3/20, 5:40am Gabe Parappa Janisz maybe zach's breath woke him up from his coma or something i dunno i was on a roll Gabe Parappa Janisz 3/20, 5:41am Gabe Parappa Janisz we should post this to johnny's fanfiction account 


End file.
